Setenta semanas de anos
O ensino de que as "setentas semanas [ de anos ]" de Daniel 9:24-27 devem ser contadas a partir do 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I até 36 EC, foi originalmente sugerido pelo teólogo jesuíta Dionysius Petavius (Denis Petau) (1583-1652) em Opus de Doctrina Temporum (A Dotrina da Cronologia) Vol. I, publicado em 1627. Muitos outros adotaram a mesma ideia, incluindo o arcebispo anglicano James Ussher (1581-1656). (Os Anais do Mundo, Rev. James Ussher, 1658, Londres, impresso por E. Tyler, F. Crook e G. Bedell) Em 1832, o teólogo alemão Ernst Wilhelm Hengstenberg (1802-1869), fez uma longa defesa dessa aplicação em Christologie des Alten Testaments. Se o 20º ano de Artaxerxes I foi 445/444 AEC - ao invés de 455 AEC, é possível iniciar a contagem naquele ano, se usarmos um ano de 360 dias. Isso foi demonstrado por Sir Robert Anderson ( ) no seu livro The Coming Prince, primeiramente publicado em 1895. Sua aplicação foi recentemente revista por Harold W. Hoehner ( ) no seu livro Chronological Aspects of the Life of Christ, 1977, pág. 135. Esses autores mostram que os 476 anos desde 445/444 AEC até a morte de Cristo (se for estabelecida a 14 nisã de 33 EC, ou de acordo com nosso calendário, 3 de abril) corresponde a 483 anos de 360 dias. (476 x 365,2422 são 173.855 dias e se dividir 173.855 dias por 360 temos 483 anos) ♦ As "setenta semanas" de Daniel 9:24 representam 490 dias, se "um dia por ano". Cada ano é de 360 dias. (Números 14:34; Levítico 25:8; Ezequiel 4:6) ♦ Daniel 9:24 diz "Setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo e sobre a tua cidade santa, para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos." ♦ Daniel 9:25-26 diz: "E deves saber e ter a perspicácia de que desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias, o Líder, haverá sete semanas [ de anos, ou seja, 49 anos ], também sessenta e duas semanas. Ela tornará a ser e será realmente reconstruída, com praça pública e fosso, mas no aperto dos tempos. E depois das sessenta e duas semanas [ de anos, ou seja, 434 anos ] o Messias [ Ungido ] será decepado, sem ter nada para si mesmo. E a cidade e o lugar santo serão arruinados pelo povo de um líder que há de vir. E o fim disso será pela inundação. E até o fim haverá guerra; o que foi determinado são desolações." Isto ocorreria antes da destruição do Segundo Templo [ em 70 EC ], visto que o versículo prossegue dizendo: "E o povo de um príncipe [ ou líder ] que virá destruirá a cidade e o santuário." ♦ Daniel 9:27 diz: "E ele terá de manter em vigor o pacto para com muitos por uma semana [ de anos, ou seja 7 anos ]; e na metade da semana [ de anos, ou seja 3,5 anos ] fará cessar o sacrifício e a oferenda [ a Lei moisaica ]. E sobre a asa de coisas repugnantes haverá um causando desolação; e até a exterminação derramar-se-á a coisa determinada também sobre aquele que jaz desolado." Em 14 de nisã de 33 EC, o Messias (Cristo) é morto, após ter pregado por três anos e meio [ desde outubro de 29 EC ]. Isso corresponde ao que diz Daniel 9:27 ("fará cessar o sacrifício e a oferenda"). A sua morte sacrificial traria o verdadeiro perdão do pecado. Confirmava as promessas e as profecias de Deus. Tudo isso ocorreu antes da destruição do Segundo Templo, em 70 EC. ♦ Como é que os comentaristas judeus entendem esta profecia? Não há uma única interpretação padrão aceita dessa profecia. Alguns tentam relacionar partes dela com o retorno do Exílio em Babilónia (537 AEC), outros com o período da rebelião dos Macabeus contra as forças da helenização (168-165 AEC), e outros mais com a destruição do Segundo Templo pelos romanos em 70 EC, enquanto outros relacionam partes da profecia com uma vinda ainda futura do Messias. A Biblia relata que no 20.° ano de Artaxerxes I, Neemias foi comissionado para reconstruir as muralhas de Jerusalém. A STV garante que a evidência histórica aponta para 475 AEC como o ano em que Artaxerxes I subiu ao trono. Portanto, o 20.° ano de Artaxerxes I seria 455/454 AEC. (Neemias 2:1-8; veja Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, 1988, Vol. 3, pág. 259-62, 583-4) Mas esta explicação da profecia se harmoniza com os fatos históricos? Não. Sua argumentação tem base puramente teológica e os fatos históricos que citam são inexatos e distorcidos. Segundo o Cânone de Ptolomeu, Xerxes I reinou durante 21 anos (485-464 AEC) e Artaxerxes I reinou durante 41 anos (464-423 AEC). Para ter o 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I fixado em 455 em vez de 445 AEC, o início do seu reino 10 anos antes, dando-lhe assim uma duração de 51 anos em vez de 41. Como isto subtraia 10 anos ao reinado de Xerxes I, dando-lhe uma duração de 11 anos em vez de 21. Atualmente, o erro desta data tem exposto por descobertas arqueológicas. 20º ano Artaxerxes * O decreto do 7.º ano de Artaxerxes I a Esdras, 457/456 AEC. (Esdras 7:11-16) / O decreto do 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I a Neemias, 445/444 AEC. (Neemias 2:1-8) O aparecimento do Messias (ou Cristo, "Ungido") se deu cerca de seis meses depois de João, o Batizador, ter começado a sua pregação "no 15.º ano do reinado de Tibério César". (Lucas 1:36; 3:1-2, 21-23) Em 17 de agosto de 14 EC, o Imperador Otávio César Augusto morreu. O Senado romano nomeou Tibério imperador em 15 de setembro de 14 EC. Contando-se a partir de quando Tibério foi oficialmente proclamado imperador, o seu 15.° ano foi de setembro de 28/29 EC. A evidência indica que o batismo e a Unção de Jesus - o aparecimento do Messias - ocorreu a setembro de 29 EC. Segundo Daniel 9:24-27, a vinda do Messias viria no fim da 69 semana [ de anos ], ou seja, 483 anos de 360 dias.